Reading The Past
by Strigo Girl
Summary: Rose and her friend get a letter to read some books.Set after last scarfice and before blood lines. I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does.
1. Intro

**Because my other fafictions aren't going that well i decided to write this which i find much easier. This is the characters reading the books. In bold is the words from the book. I do not own anything Richelle Mead does.**

I was in the throne room with Lissa who was dealing with some paper work about new laws; I didn't really care about it.

Someone opened the huge wooden doors and bowed to Lissa and then said "I have two letters here one for Rosemarie Hathaway and the other for Queen Vasilisa Dragomir,"

He passed us the letters and walked off threw the doors.

I looked at the letter it was typed. I opened it and it said

_Dear Rosemarie Hathaway,_

_ I want you to meet with others in the Dragomir rooms in the west side of the court at 3:00pm today,_

_Thank you._

The letter finished, I mean why would I go there without knowing what was waiting for me. Plus there was no name, so it is a mystery person who wanted me to go.

"Rose," Lissa said snapping me out of my thoughts "Did you get a note about going somewhere?"

"Yes, why did you?" I replied,

"Yes, are you going?"

"No, it didn't say why,"

"I am going to go and you are coming with me"

I was really not happy about this but I can't protest Lissa is the Queen after all.

Before three came around I was just walking around or sitting.

A very loud alarm when off and I heard Lissa say "Rose, Rose, come on we need to go."

I started walking after Lissa to the west of the court. Once we had gotten to the Dragomir rooms we opened the door to find Dimitri, Christian, Mia, Sydney, Adrian, My mom and dad, Eddie, Jill and Tasha.

I was very surprised to see Tasha as she was suppose to be in jail but I saw hand cuffs on her and three guardians surrounding her. Looks like she got a letter as well that said to come here. I wish she hadn't come here since she tried to take Dimitri away from me and also framed me of killing the Queen. I really hate her and she may not live to see daylight if we get out.

"Rose," Someone called my name, turned around to find Mia talking to me "Do you know what is happening? Because I have no idea what so ever."

Everyone in the room mumbled in agreement.

"No fucking idea," I said,

"Rosemarie don't use language like that," My mom said

"I can do what I want and you can't stop me. As this is a free country." I snapped back.

"Guys" Lissa said calmly "The sooner we find out why we are here the sooner we can get out of here back to our normal life's."

All of us excluding Tasha were looking for things when Abe found a letter addressed to me. So I grabbed it and read what it said, it said

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_If you are reading this that means everyone turned up._

_I have placed 7 books in the middle of the living room. 6 are from Rose's point of view which starts at Rose and Lissa going back to school to Lissa's coronation and the last is in the future and is in Sydney's point of view._

_P.S You will not be getting out of this place until you have read all of the books. There is food, drinks and blood._

_Happy Reading!_

Why is it when I get letters no one ever puts their name thinking I would know who it is?

I only just noticed that I was the only one in the porch so I made my way to the living room to find all the good seats taken. So me being a Hathaway, I pushed Adrian of his seat and sat there.

He was about to complain but found so marbles in a bag down the side and got ready to aim at his face when Dimitri said

"Roza, put the marble down what did he ever do to you?"

I simply replied "He got involved in my life"

"Hey not cool little Dhampir not cool" Adrian said.

"Umm, guys sorry to break up your fight but some of us want to get out of here before we are 60" Lissa said

I replied "Some of us are already 60 you should have said before we die."

Some of the older people in the room were not happy about this so I decided to break the tension by starting to read the back of the first book which was called vampire academy.

**LISSA DRAGOMIR IS A MORTAL VAMPIRE**

"And always will be" Lissa said

**She must be protected at all times from the fiercest and most dangerous vampires of all-the ones who will never die.**

"Yes unless you burn them to hell" Said Christian for the first time.

"Yes but you could also stake them and chop their heads off." Said my mom.

**Rose Hathaway is Lissa's best friend-and her bodyguard.**

**Now, after two years of illicit freedom, they've been dragged back inside the iron gates of St. Vladimir's Academy. The girls must survive a world of forbidden romances,**

"I bet it is Rose and Dimitri" Eddie shouted

"Hey it may not be," I countered

"But it could" He replied

**A ruthless social scene and terrifying night-time rituals.**

**But above all, they must never let their guard down, lest the immortal vampires take Lissa-forever...**

"Right that's end, now who wants to read the first chapter?" I asked

"I do" Said Lissa "Chapter One"

**Hope you like it and don't forget to R & R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Right this is my second chapter for this story. Sorry i didn't update as fast as i could as my Microsoft word was not working. Plus I basically live on facebook and forgot about my story Hope you like it.**

**I felt her fear before i heard her screams. Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me.**

Everyone started laughingwhat i thought "Hey not funny" I said whilst crossing my arms and glaring at each and everyone who laugh including Dimitri.

"Hey Rosie, I bet is was me," Christian said,

"I have three things to say to that; one, my name is not Rosie and if you called me it again you will be in a hospital bed. Two, it was most defiantly not you. Lastly three can we carry on the book now?"

Lissa started to read again,

**Images-hers, not mine- tumbled thought my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car.**

I looked at Lissa whilst she read she had a pained look on her face after she tried to forget what happened that dreadful day.

**The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't my dream.**

"You have a rational part of your brain I thought you didn't or at least forgot about it," Christian said to me. I was really starting to regret coming here.

**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead.**

**Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**

"**Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up" **

**Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh God."**

**I help her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."**

**After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. Put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.**

"Awww Rose Hathaway be nice to someone, I think I died and went to heaven." Christian said,

"If you don't shut up I will kill you and you will go to hell," I shot back at him.

"**It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**

"**I had that dream."**

"**Yeah. I know."**

"Hey, Christian she is being nice again the world is going to end" Eddie said sarcastically,

**We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand in between our beds and turned on** **the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat,**

**Oscar leapt up onto the sill of the open window.**

**He gave me a wide berth–animals don't like dhampir's, for whatever reason**

"They just don't like you Rose" Christian said whilst laughing, I thought to myself to keep calm, just keep calm,

**but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly.**

**Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular.**

"Of course they do," I said whilst smiling at Lissa,

"For once Hathaway I am agreeing with you" Christian said whilst putting his head on Lissa's shoulder

**Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**

"**When did we last do a feeding?" I asked,**

"Rosemarie please tell me you didn't" My mom said

**studying her face. Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood.**

"**It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?"**

**She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to-"**

"**Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance.**

"**Come on. Let's do this."**

"**Rose-"**

"**Come **_**on**_**. It'll make you feel better."**

**I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate** **but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful.**

**A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans.**

"Rosemarie," My mom said once again

"Look mom, what happened is in the past except the last book so quit it,"

She was about to say something but Abe stopped her by putting his arm around her and she let out a sigh.

**Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.**

"Yes and she is my angel," Christian said whilst pulling Lissa closer towards him.

**As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart face with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**

**Her fangs bit into me, hard,** **and I cried out at the brief flare of pain.**

**Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body it was better than any of the time I'd been drunk or high.**

"You have been drunk and high!" My mom exclaimed

I replied, "Mom I was a teen that's what we do best,"

**Better than sex–** **or so I imagined, since I'd never done it.**

"See I wasn't the slut you all thought I was and I never will be" I told them all.

**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world.**

**On and on it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered and endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was.**

**Then, regretfully,** **it was over. It has taken** **less than a minute.**

**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"**

**I…yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss.**

"**I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."**

**Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern.**

**She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."**

**My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection,** **but some of it still lingered in my veins. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**

"**You don't know what you're missing," I told him.**

Some people started laughing and Christian said

"Hathaway, you have finally lost it."

**His attention was on something outside.**

**Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching.**

**My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up.**

**The world spun**

"Yes rose the world spins all the time" Adrian said. I found something round in my pocket it was the marbles that I forgot about

**And I wanted for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set it again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window** **and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me** **warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.**

**A warm breeze–unseasonably warm for a Portland fall–played with my** **hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months** **sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out.**

**It still cast enough light for me to make out** **the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.**

**And a man watching me.**

"Hey Rose who's your stalker?" Adrian said

"You will have to wait and find out like everybody else

**I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window.**

**He was close enough that I probably could've thrown something and hit him.**

"Only you Rose, only you," Christian said whilst him and Eddie where laughing on the floor.

**He was certainly close enough that he could've seen what Lissa and I had just done.**

**The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out** **any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall.**

**He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible,** **and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty** **sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed both of them.**

"Darkness can't swallow you up unless it is a black hole and you only find them in space" Adrian said trying to be smart so I naturally flipped him off.

**Whoever these figure were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger.**

**The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**

**Something similar to what he always sensed in me.**

**Icy fear raced through me, almost–but not quite–eradicating** ** the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite.**

**Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans** **that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process.**

Christian, Eddie and Adrian were laughing their ass' off but when the saw my glare they shut up and started paling.

**Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's,** **along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw,**

"First pair of shoes, you were on the run you shouldn't have more than one," My mom said.

I just rolled my eyes.

**I headed out the door.**

**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging** **through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book.**

**Lissa regarded me with surprise.**

"**You shouldn't be up."**

"**We have to go. Now."**

**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you…really? Are you sure?"**

**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did.**

**Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"**

**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."**

**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you-"**

"Lissa you should be ashamed it is wrong," My mom scolded Lissa.

"We were on the run, we were desperate" I said trying to help Lissa.

**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of everything, the we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.**

**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused,** **and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**

"**We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"**

**He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong.**

"See I said it was wrong" I said

Mom replied with "Yes but you still did it,"

I was getting tired and snuggled into Dimitri's chest.

**Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.**

"**Thank you,"** **said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**

"**Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.**

Yes and if it was any more blocks I would of been pissed right off.

"**Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."**

**He nodded obligingly.**

**I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right there if she'd asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most.**

**That came in handy right now.**

"**Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**

**We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a couple of times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**

"Rosemarie Hathaway have fears now I have heard it all," Adrian and Christian. I am too tired to even bother.

"**Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.**

"**They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."**

"**But if they've found us-"**

"**They found us before. **

"Victor found us" I said

**They didn't catch us then.**

"Victor didn't catch us" I said

**We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."**

"You make it sound simple like always" Eddie said

**I made it sound simple.**

"Great minds think alike" I said to Eddie.

**I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with.**

**We'd been doing it for two years,**

**hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.**

**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened–sometimes recklessly so.**

**She was the more responsible one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting.**

**Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.**

"I feel an explanation coming on" Christian said whilst Dimitri was look over my shoulder and reading the next paragraph chuckling.

**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kinder garden, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons.**

**Forcing five-year-olds to spell _Vasilisa Dragomir_ and _Rosemarie Hathaway _was beyond cruel, and we'd–or rather _I'd_–responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard.**

**I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.**

"Only you Rose," Dimitri said to me whilst everyone was laughing about it.

**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**

"**Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.**

**It took me a few seconds to pick up on what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blacks to go.**

"**We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.**

"**But you can't-"**

"_**Run**_**."**

**It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk.**

**My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching** **and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. Normally, I could have outrun her without any effort–particularly since she was barefoot–** **but tonight, she was all that held me upright.**

"First the cat now your muscles" Christian said.

**The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black starts danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it–**

**Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path.**

Sydney, Mia and Jill huddled together scared, they are such girls.

**We can to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was _him_, the guy I'd seen across the street watching me.**

**He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six-seven.**

Everyone turned to look at Dimitri.

**And under different circumstances–say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape–I would have thought he was hot.**

Everyone laughed at that comment.

I remembered that Tasha was here and I faintly heard her say "He is mine no one but mine."

**Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat–a duster, I thought it was called.**

**But his hotness was irrelevant now.**

Adrian and Christian sarcastically gasped at that sentence. I swear they could be related.

**He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up.**

**Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.**

"Could you confirm that comment your majesty?" I playfully asked Lissa and I got an eye roll in return.

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning,**

**I acted out of instinct.**

**I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.**

"**Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."**

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.**

"Everyone wants to sedate you Rose and you are rabid" Adrian said. I just noticed that he was sober.

"**I'm not going to-"**

**He took a step forward. Too close.**

**I attacked him,** **leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was** **stupid,** **another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.**

**And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be,** **how they could move and strike like cobras.**

"No Rose Dimitri is faster than most." Mom said,

**He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I didn't think he meant to strike that hard–probably just intended to keep me away–** **but my lack to coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A **_**lot**_**.**

Sydney and Jill looked at me sympathetic.

**Only it didn't.**

They had confused look on their faces.

**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me–or, more precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away.**

**Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed,**

**I shook my hair so that It fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.**

**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted.**

**Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I back toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold on mine, "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."**

**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across the bond.**

**It wasn't exactly compulsion–she wouldn't use that on me–** **but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless.**

**The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.**

**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height.**

"**My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent.**

"**I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."**

"Can we go to sleep now?" I asked

Just then the ground started to shake and doors appeared with a note on it. I snatched it and read it out loud

_Dear Friend,_

_Here are you bedroom._

_Room 1: Guardian R Hathaway and Guardian Belikov_

_Room 2: Queen Lissa and Lord Ozera_

_Room 3: Guardian J Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur_

_Room 4: Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage_

_Room 5: Eddie Castile and Mia Rinaldi_

_Room 6: Jillian Mastrano_

_Room 7: Natasha Ozera and her guards_

_Have fun reading!_

We all left to our rooms and I fell asleep instantly in Dimitri's arms


End file.
